


To have and have not

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin week 2020 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Danger, M/M, Nwalin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin loves Nori even when it's not good for him.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: Nwalin week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853707
Kudos: 9





	To have and have not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1: danger of nwalin week 2020.

The first time Dwalin sets his eyes on Nori he is already lost, at the first glance it’s already too late for him, he knows then that he’ll never want anyone like he does Nori.

Even when he  _ shouldn’t _ .

Because Nori is danger and secrets and heartache all wrapped into one beautiful dwarf, with laughing eyes and the most beautiful hair Dwalin’s ever seen. Nori has a filthy mouth that can promise you the world, but never speak the truth, he’s the sort to stab first and ask questions later and never truly belong.

Dwalin knows this, sees this, and still chooses to ignore it all, because he doesn’t want the regret of his life being the fact that he didn’t love Nori, share his life with him, didn’t get to be with him and hold him in his arms, even if for one night.

Nori, for his part, is instantly amenable and receptive to Dwalin’s halting flirtations, even when he shouldn’t be, because why  _ would _ Nori want him?

‘My place or yours?’ is all Nori has to say after they kiss for the first time, quick and breathless, and Dwalin is lost in the deep violet of his eyes, the feel of his lips, the strength of his grip at his waist.

Nori read him like a book, leads him to a bed, and years later Dwalin doesn’t know whose it really was, and kisses him until Dwalin can’t think about anything but Nori.

That night, the first of many, Dwalin is made Nori’s own, and he gives more than Nori does, and tells himself that it is enough.

But Nori is danger and heartache and secrets, there and gone and back again, always with a promise he has no intention of keeping, always taking Dwalin’s heart away with him when he goes. 

Dwalin shouldn’t love him…

...yet still he does, because he doesn’t know how to not.


End file.
